


This close

by CrowsAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Concerned Logan, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Good Sibling Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, He gets better, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Imagine Roman singing it, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Named after a song - summary contains lyrics, Non-Consensual Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, This close by flyleaf, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, forced relationships - Freeform, only a little, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: The what if story no one asked for.It starts at the trial. What if Roman gave a different sentence?In the hearts of the blindSomething you'll never findIs a vision of lightWith the voice of the dead, I'm screamingI dont know who I am anymoreNot once in life have I been realBut I've never felt this close beforeI've been looking in your windowI've been dressing in your clothesI've been walking deadWatching youLong enough to know I can't go on
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. A sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape/non-con elements, physical abuse, emotional abuse, unsympathetic sides
> 
> Let me know if I have missed any tags
> 
> And as always I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you may come across

_"I want to go to the callback!"_

It broke Roman just hearing how _guilty_ Thomas felt for wanting to follow his dreams, follow _him._

  
  


Patton and Virgil looked… well not happy.

Janus was smirking. 

And Logan… well Logan was a little too far away for him to really be able to tell.

  
  


_"Well, your honor, What's your sentence?"_

  
  


Patton looked up at him, his gaze desperate.

"Roman, it's not too late, you know it's your sworn duty to help Thomas achieve his hopes and dreams. But Thomas wouldn't dream of attaining his hopes through deceitful means."

Janus scoffed, "I think we all know that's not true."

  
  


"Princey… " Roman turned his gaze to the anxious trait, Virgil was leaning towards him, eyes seeming to stare into his core.

"You can always sentence him to the wedding it would be a - "

  
  
  


"No."

  
  


The room went quiet, all shocked into silence, even the prince.

  
  


"I-I'm sorry guys… but no. Thomas, I sentence you to go to the call back." There was a resounding smack as the gavel hit the wood.

Then Thomas opened his eyes back in his living room, a smirking Janus standing smugly next to a stoic Logan.

Virgil kept glaring between the creative and deceitful traits. 

Patton had his full attention on Roman.

"Roman, how could you - "

"Because it's my job ok! I'm Thomas's hopes and dreams I can't just… throw his dreams away… look ok " - he turned to stare imploringly at Thomas - "you should call Mary Lee and Lee first, tell them you have a call back that day, and how important it is to you, tell them you'll do something with them another time to celebrate their union… or if they _really_ want you there then… go… but don't just give up your dreams without trying first."

"I… that's actually a good idea Roman, thank you." Thomas said.

Roman nodded, his gaze turning back towards Patton, he couldn't help but hunch in on himself slightly at the look he was receiving, the heated glare he could feel on his back from Virgil wasn't helping.

"Well at least you agree that he should at least speak to his friends first, you know how important they are to him, and Thomas you know you need your friends, don't push them away because of _Roman's_ sudden _egotistical behaviour_."

  
  


Roman couldn't help but flinch at that, curling even further into himself when Thomas looked down shamefully, Virgil grunted in agreement with Patton.

Deceit didn't even acknowledge the insult as he studied his gloves with a self satisfied look on his face.

Logan however frowned slightly, head tilted to the side as he stared at Roman's with something akin to concern.

  
  


"I'm just doing what I think is right for Thomas." Roman mumbled. 

  
  


His wants and opinions had always been shoved to the side… for once he was going to do what _he wanted._

  
  


"Well I hope you are ready to face the consequences." Patton responded, his tone almost light.

One may think Patton was referring to the outcome of the phone call.

But Roman knew better.

  
  


"Well if that will be all for now, I'll take my leave, you _won't at all be seeing me soon Thomas."_

  
  


And with that the Deceitful side was gone. 

  
  
  


Something in Roman felt a little lost at that. Though he quickly smothered that feeling down.

  
  


Eventually Roman too sank out followed by Logan, then Virgil and Patton.

  
  


It was Logan that tried to approach him first. "Roman, may I have a word - "

But then Patton was there, giving Logan a bright smile all the while gripping to tightly to Roman's bicep, no doubt leaving finger nail prints.

  
  


"Sorry Lo, but me and Virgie need a word with the kiddo." 

And before either Logan or Roman could protest this, the three sides rose up in the anxious traits room. Roman could already begin to feel the effects.

His stomach began to twist up in knots as he started fiddling with the cuffs of his prince uniform, his gaze firmly on the floor.

  
  


"Look at me please." His voice was sweet but Roman could hear the threat in Patton's voice as he demanded attention.

Roman looked up at him hesitantly. Only to have his gaze snapped to the side.

He brought a hand up to his stinging cheek, a whimper leaving his mouth as he slowly brought his gaze back to the other.

  
  


"You dumb little attention seeking slut, you just couldn't do the _right_ thing could you? Well I suppose I shouldn't be too angry at you, a whore like yourself can hardly help but follow blindly along to whomever it is giving you attention." 

Patton walked close to him then, hand gently reaching out to cup his face. Patton stared coldly into his eyes, then leant forward forcing their mouths together, it was just a simple press of lips but it had Roman trembling.

  
  


"I need to go check in with Lo and Thomas, so as much as I'd _love_ to give you the attention you so _deserve_ I'm going to leave that to Virgil, and honey, if you know what's best for you, you'll obey whatever he says."

  
  


Roman whimpered once more. As Patton turned his gaze to the anxious trait that was watching the pair from his bed, his eyes ablaze at _finally_ getting his turn with the prince side.

"You know what to do V?"

"Yep, don't worry popstar, I'll make sure the little prince knows who he belongs too."

  
  


Patton beamed, "Excellent! I'll live you kiddos to it. Remember Roman, we're only doing this because we love you, _that i love you."_

There was a moment of silence as Patton stared at him, eyebrow raising as he became impatient.

"I-I l-love you too." Roman mumbled, stumbling over his words.

  
  


"Of course you do kiddo, see you both at dinner~"

And just like that Roman was alone with the one trait he actively avoided being alone with ever since… 

"Why don't you come over here Princey."

  
  


Roman felt almost robotic as he turned around and walked over to the bed to stand before the other.

  
  


Virgil held out a hand, hesitantly Roman reached out to accept it, only to be yanked onto the bed, or more specifically onto the anxious traits lap.

  
  


Roman felt his cheeks burn as he looked up at the other's smirking face, he could see the lust dancing behind those purple and green eyes.

  
  


"I think we need a little chat, don't you?"

Roman swallowed nervously.

This wasn't going to end well for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop writing angsty Roman stories? Probably not.
> 
> I had this idea, and I haven't actually seen it before so I decided to go ahead and do it - though I am curious is anyone else thought about this, what if Roman sentenced Thomas to the call back instead.


	2. The spiders parlour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Rape/non-con, implied physical abuse, manhandling, emotional abuse/manipulation, bugs, Virgil is a spider creature
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags and as always I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may find

_"I think we need a little chat, don't you?"_

Roman was trembling in Virgil’s lap as the other wrapped his arms around him, his movement's slow and gentle.

But Roman wasn't about to be lulled into a faux sense of security, he wasn't about to be fooled by soft gestures from a predator. 

Not again. 

Never again.

  
  


He tried his best to get control of himself, to show weakness so blatantly in front of Virgil was akin to a fly screaming in a web, trapped and terrified, struggling to get out as the eight legged creature descended upon it. But that is what he was now, wasn’t it?

Trapped in Virgil’s room, anxiety plagued him and twisted up his insides, leaving cotton in his mouth, unable to scream and protest against the other, trapped. The fly caught in the web.

The other’s movements are cautious and slow saying _‘See how soft and gentle I am, I mean no harm, I could never hurt a fly.’_ But Roman could see, could see in those eyes the darkness that lurked there that the other was holding back, trying to trick him, a trick that almost worked before with honeyed words. The predator approached, moving in closer.

Roman should leave, should scream, _should do something!_ Yet he couldn’t do anything.

So he trembled, unable to escape but equally unable to fight back.

  
  


The fly caught in the web, waiting for the spider to strike.

  
  


And the spider did.

“But what shall we talk about first?” Virgil questioned, his voice just a soft murmur. 

He seemingly took a moment to ponder to himself, as if he didn’t know exactly what he was going to say to tear his frail prey apart.

“Do we talk about your blatant disrespect for Patton? The man who loves you so dearly even though all you do is fuck up? Shall we discuss how guilty you’ve made Thomas feel and how you’re putting his relationship with his friends on the line for your own shellfish wants? Or perhaps more importantly we need to figure out why you seem to be trying to whore yourself out to _a fucking snake."_

Roman found it ironic that that last part was hissed out like a snake, though he would never tell Virgil that, having said that he was sure that there were certain spiders out there that hissed.

“I think I’d particularly like an answer to that last one, or perhaps I already know it. Tell me Princey, is it only the bad boys you flirt with, and then when they go good you turn away from them or is it that you flirt with whoever until you have their attention and then leave them hanging.” The tone was mocking, judgemental, _resentful._

  
  


Roman knew it would probably be best for him to not respond, to just let the other vent it all out, maybe he would get so caught up in his words he wouldn’t focus on his actions.

But he wasn’t known for making the best decisions.

“I-That's not true!”

The hands around him slowly tightened, restricting him further and pulling him closer, something in those heterochromic eyes seemed to shift. “Oh, is that so?”

“I’ve never done that -”

Virgil let out a threatening hiss, the darkness flashing in his eyes as his body tensed up, _“I have to disagree.”_

The warning signs were there, they were clear, if Roman didn’t want to get hurt he needed to back down and submit now.

But self preservation was never really his thing.

“I never flirted with you! That was never my intention - I’m sorry that you misunderstood -”

_“Misssunderssstoood did I! So you batting those pretty little eyes at me, was a misunderstanding?! That coy little sssmile you would flash my way wasss what another missstake?! All those pretty little words that would come ssspilling from that pretty mouth of yours were_ lies _were they?”_

Roman was too caught up in the way those eyes that glowed with a righteous outrage to notice how Virgil had changed, how there were now legs ripping from his spine, how there were now fangs protruding from his mouth, venom dripping down them. Like a dumb bug distracted by the oddity of something so bright, hypnotised. 

“I-I-I was just being nice to you! I said the same things to you as I do everyone else! I-I’m sorry if you think I mislead you -”  
  


Roman cut himself with a startled scream as he was picked up and then slammed down into the centre of the bed, now finally taking note of the changes and paling drastically. 

“Oh don’t apologise.” Virgil said airly, as if he hadn’t transformed into his monstrous self. “I suppose you can’t help being a dumb little slut, flashing and prancing about in front of others, preening for attention, having everyone drooling and heart broken at your heels whilst you take no responsibility.”

Roman felt pressure build up behind his eyes, _this just wasn’t fair_ , he wasn’t flirting with the others, he never did, _he couldn’t Patton would_ destroy _him!_

“V-Virgil p-please I -” 

**_“SSSHUT UP!”_ ** Virgil screamed down at him, half tensed up like a spider ready to pounce - which he was - hovering over the smaller prey ready to teach him a lesson, show him who he belonged to.

“We could have had something special, something _nice and sweet_ between us, but no. You had to deny me, tell me that I was imagining things, that you didn’t feel the same way back. _You flirted and flaunted yourself and tricked me, left me wanting more, only to pull away with a sad smile and a pat on the shoulder._ ” He seethed, leaning in close so he could look into those beautifully frightened eyes. “I told Patton about it, he told me to try again but this time to be a little forceful. I wasn’t sure if that was the way to go but it nearly worked, you were nearly mine… but then we were interrupted and you got away, running with your tail between your legs and avoiding me ever since.”

Virgil let his tongue roll out, it had narrowed and lengthened to accommodate in his changed jaw structure, he ran it over the other’s jawline and up to the corner of his closed mouth savouring the almost sweet taste the other had even if his cheeks were a little salty from where Roman was now openly crying. 

Roman was shaking even worse now, eyes wide with fear darting about looking for an escape and coming up empty, he just didn’t know what to do.

“Patton said he was going to help me this time, that he was going to give me the opportunity to have you, I don’t mind it so much that he owns you too, I mean we all know it’s Logan he prefers to have that way, he just needed to take control of you, after all such a flighty little thing like you needs to be caged for your own safety. I mean just look at how you behave, a natural little whore with an innocent face, full of air-headed ideas that is surely to ruin Thomas if not kept in check. You’ve already proven today that given the chance you would make the _wrong_ choice, choosing to be selfish, sometimes I wonder if you are really meant to be a _light side._ You can be so cruel and vain, if it wasn’t for the fact I know of your _brother”_ \- Virgil’s face scrunched up with disgust at the thought of the other creativity - “I’d think there had been a mistake, as it stands though, you’re here and Remus is there, and if you want to stay here and be helpful to Thomas then there are rules that are in place for you to follow, rules I’m sure Patton has already put in place for you, rules you’ve clearly forgotten or have been ignoring. Do you need a reminder?”

Roman shook his head no, he knew the rules, they had been drilled into his head, into his being since he was a child.

“ _Good._ Now you’re going to be a good boy for me now aren’t you, just like Patton said.”

Roman let out a sob but nodded, Patton had told him to obey the other. 

  
  


Roman had no idea that Patton had been encouraging Virgil this whole time, although it honestly did explain their last encounter together, it wasn’t something he thought Virgil would ever do but obviously the other’s influence helped, that of course didn’t excuse Virgil’s behaviour as he could of told Patton that he wouldn’t do that and then respect Roman’s wishes and just let him go.

But here he was for a second time pinning Roman down, forcing him to give in to the other, and this time was more extreme than the last.

  
  


Did he really deserve this? Had he really tricked Virgil? Logan never did this to him after their conversations, and Roman spoke to him the same way he had to Virgil. 

Patton would do this to him regardless, it was weird how often he would switch from dad mode to… daddy mode.

Maybe it was him, but did he deserve it?

“Good boy, now let me remind you just who you belong to.”

  
  
  
There was a large part of him that said yes he deserved _this_ and so much _worse_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Virgil's fun begins and where Roman's freedom ends (not that he really had any but there you go - the illusion will break)


End file.
